


A Shining Dream

by Saphira1001 (ThatCunningSlytherin)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dreaming, Gen, One Shot, Shiny Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCunningSlytherin/pseuds/Saphira1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shiny Cloyster wants nothing more than to be free but will it ever get the chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shining Dream

Sometimes I think it would be easier to be captured and just end all the hiding but then I am jammed back into those Pokeballs and I crave nothing else but my ocean home.  I hear of places around the world where trainers don’t live, a place where Pokemon are free.  I sometimes go there and swim free from fear I surf the wild waves where the water is cold and clear, but then in the morning I am forced to wake up and am gone from that place. 

Someday I might go to that place where I will live happily and free.

Now is the time.

Now I will depart!

Here I g….

_shake_

_shake_

_shake_

_DING!_

_Congratulations you captured a Cloyster!_

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic I wrote at the request of someone who likes a page I admin on facebook called "The Dark Type"


End file.
